Mon purgatoire
by daphcullen
Summary: Edward vient de quitter Bella, lui assurant qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans sa vie. Depuis, Bella survit. Elle se sent seule, incapable d'en parler à ses amies, et décide d'épancher son coeur dans un journal. A priori OS sauf si vous en voulez plus!


Les personnages appartiennent tous à la grande Stephenie Meyer, je ne dispose d'aucun droit sur eux.

Voici un court OS, fruit d'une inspiration soudaine. Peut-être qu'il évoluera même si j'espère plutôt me replonger dans 'Un étrange amour'. Disons qu'au moins ces quelques lignes me remettent le pied à l'étrier ;)

---------------------------------------------------------

_1er octobre_

Je me décide à ouvrir le journal qu'Angela m'a offert pour mon anniversaire.

Elle m'a dit en rougisant que dix-huit ans, c'était peut-être un peu âgé pour avoir un journal intime, mais qu'en vraie mordue de littérature, j'aurais peut-être l'inspiration d'y rédiger des poèmes ou des nouvelles.

Assise à mon bureau, mon stylo préféré posé près de ma main, je tiens avec précaution le très bel objet, caressant la couverture de cuir bien travaillée, jouant avec les pages blanches et la tranche dorée, qui soudain brille au soleil. Aïe... Une douleur fulgurante traverse ma poitrine...

Bien qu'Angela ne se trompe pas sur mon amour des livres, je ne me suis jamais sentie capable d'écrire moi-même. Pas assez douée. Sans imagination. Mais aujourd'hui, à peine trois semaines après mon anniversaire, les choses ont changé. Ma vie a changé. Et j'ai besoin d'écrire.

Parti…

_Il _est parti…

Ne laissant qu'un trou béant dans ma poitrine. Emportant avec lui ma joie de vivre, ma raison, mes rêves, mon avenir. Même ma nouvelle famille. Celle que j'avais eu la naïveté de considérer comme mienne. Alors qu'ils ont disparu sans un mot, sans un regard en arrière, y compris Alice.

Bien sur, je n'étais qu'un boulet pour eux. Je l'avais toujours su. Comment avais-je pu espérer qu'ils puissent me considérer comme l'une des leurs! Comment avais-je même pu croire à ses mots quand il disait m'aimer ! Je suis si insignifiante par rapport à lui.

Les premiers jours, je n'ai fait que pleurer. J'ai pleuré tout au long de la première nuit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil pour la première fois de ma vie. Le choc était trop grand et je ne pouvais que subir les assauts des sanglots et des hoquets incontrôlables qui déferlaient sans relâche. Les nuits suivantes, peu à peu, j'ai réussi à dormir quelques heures, mais seulement pour revivre l'horrible scène de son départ, encore et encore. Quand il m'a quittée pour toujours. Rien qu'à l'idée que je ne le reverrai plus… mon cœur, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste, se serre.

Maintenant je ne passe plus mes journées à pleurer. La première semaine passée, Charlie m'a forcée à retourner au lycée. Alors là-bas, je ne peux pas me laisser aller à exprimer ma peine. Je prends sur moi. Je deviens un zombie. Je passe ma journée à errer dans les couloirs en essayant de ne pas le chercher du regard. Je m'emploie à bien noter mes cours, en profitant du répit que l'exercice laisse à mon cerveau. En revanche je n'arrive pas à avoir une attitude cohérente avec mes camarades. La sociabilité est au-dessus de mes forces, surtout au réfectoire où je m'efforce déjà, vraiment, je m'efforce, de ne pas fixer leur table pendant que j'ingurgite mon repas sans y prêter attention. Je ne sais pas comment mes amis du lycée réagissent face à mon retrait. Je ne les vois pas. Je suis enfermée dans ma tête et dans mes souvenirs.

Au fond, je sais bien que je suis morte. Et dire qu'il a mis tant d'énergie à préserver ma vie, au point qu'il s'est lassé de ma compagnie, et que cela n'a servi à rien. Il avait raison, c'est bien lui qui me gardait en vie, mais pas grâce à sa protection physique finalement. Il a suffi qu'il me quitte pour que mon âme périsse. Il aurait mieux fait de laisser la foutue camionnette de Tyler m'écraser, ça aurait été moins douloureux que ce que je traverse à présent. Je suis une morte qui marche, qui mange et qui ne dort plus. Un peu comme lui. Je ne lui ai jamais autant ressemblé que depuis qu'il est parti. Lui qui refusait de faire de moi un vampire, un monstre, il a fait de moi un zombie. Quelle ironie !

Où es-tu Edward ? Tu me manques tant…

Tu me manques tant que c'en est physiquement douloureux. Tant que je n'arrive plus à respirer, le souffle coupé. Et tu m'as tout enlevé de toi : tes photos, tes petits mots gribouillés sur des bouts de papier, ta musique. Même ma berceuse. La mienne, Edward, celle que tu as composée pour moi. Je ne peux plus rêver sans ma berceuse.

Je n'ai plus rien de toi. Je ne suis plus rien sans toi.

Reviens-moi…

Reviens-moi…

Reviens-moi…

Reviens-moi…

Reviens-moi…


End file.
